Waiting Game
by SleepingLady
Summary: Hermione has gone back to Hogwarts for her eighth year, alone. Defenseless against Draco Malfoy's plan for revenge, will she come out on top...or maybe the bottom?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **

This is my second story, but I took the first down to improve it more. In the mean time I decided to write a more romantic story. I really wanted to write a smutty piece so here it is. Please review and let me know if there is anything that could be improved upon! Also enjoy!

* * *

Hermione felt a hole in her chest as she watched Ron and Harry getting smaller and smaller until they were no longer visible. Sighing she turned to look at Ginny who was smiling at her.

"Don't worry." Ginny said reassuringly.  
Hermione smiled in return, but she couldn't help but worry. Ron and Harry had decided to not return to Hogwarts to finish their schooling. Ron had been accepted to his favorite Quidditch team to play back up Keeper and Harry and been accepted as an Aurorer. They had told Hermione and Ginny that they just wanted to be in the real world, since it just felt wrong returning to school after everything they'd been through. To Hermione it felt right. She needed normalcy and she needed to be surrounded with homework and essays again. Sighing she looked out her window as Neville, Luna and Ginny made small talk.

The castle was exactly the same, almost like there had never been a giant war that happened. Smiling for the first time that night Hermione was sure that was a good sign, nothing bad was going to happen. Ginny came rushing over to Hermione and looped their arms together and yanking the older witch into the castle. Hermione was home.

As the sorting ceremony came to an end Hermione tried to join in on the conversations around her, but her eyes kept wandering to the Slytherin table. At the end was Draco whom was surrounded by Blaise, Theo, Pansy, Daphne and a small blonde girl Hermione was unfamiliar with. Hermione was more interested in knowing what Malfoy was doing back, last she'd heard he had been locked up in Azkaban with his father. Had he made some sort of deal? IT took Hermione longer than necessary to realize a set of silver orbs were also staring at her. Blushing she looked away and tried tuning into what her friends were discussing.

After dinner McGonagall, the new Headmistress, asked to see all returning Eighth years. As Ginny and Luna said their good byes Neville and Hermione made their way over to the small group forming. Looking around Hermione noticed a few students she didn't know along with Malfoy, Pansy, Theo, Blaise, Daphne, Dean, and Seamus.  
"I expect exceptional behavior from the lot of you." McGonagall stated right off the bat. "Any of you step one tow out of line and you'll be gone faster that you can say Hogwarts. I also expect your seventh year work to be done with grades above the rest and for your eighth year work to be just as great."  
Hermione heard a few groans but she was excited, she was sure this would be a piece of cake. After the speech telling them they'd be staying in their house dorms they were dismissed. Hermione had felt a little bit depressed at knowing she would have no title this year since technically she wasn't supposed to be a student. She should have been head girl, a dream that would never come true.

The next few weeks were wonderful. Hermione had piles of homework and essays that kept her busier than ever. She didn't even have time to think of her boyfriend and best friend.

After studying for hours she finally looked up from her book realizing it was later than she'd expected. Gathering her things she made her way out of the library. On her walk her mind was filled with potions and some charms that she was having slight trouble with. She was so focused that she never saw the pale hand reach for her and pull her into the abandoned classroom.  
Hermione made an unintelligible sound as she was thrown into the dark room. Reaching for her wand she felt the person quickly take it.  
"Hand it over." She snarled trying to grab it back.  
She heard the other person, male, laugh. She heard a rustling and then saw a small red spark light the torches on the wall. Glancing to the person she narrowed her eyes.  
"Malfoy." She said with hatred. "Hand me my wand."  
"No." He said twirling it between his fingers.  
"I'll ask one more time." She said placing her hand out for him to place it in.  
"How about you beg." He said cocking his head to one side and giver her that smirk.  
Hermione didn't respond, she just held her hand out and waited.  
"You see Mudblood, I've come to really hate little know it alls." Malfoy said taking a step forward. Hermione looked him over and tried not to show she was slightly scared, he had grown. Taller than even Ron who was at least six feet. Malfoy had to be at least six two. His shoulders were broad and he looked more muscular than she had remembered. "Then hand me my wand and I'll be gone."  
He smirked. "Gone? No, no. I want you to pay."  
Hermione for the first time really looked at him. His tie was loosened and his shirt was rumpled as was his hair. He looked grey as the fire light bounced off his skin. His eyes seemed unfocused, he was drunk. "Malfoy, you should go." She said taking a step forward and trying to snatch her wand.  
"Go? You know where you should go? Azkaban."  
"ME?" She laughed. "Oh yes that's where I belong."  
Draco snarled. "It is, you and your two little idiots think you helped?"  
"We did! We helped the people who deserved it." She said placing her hands on her hips. "Now give me my wand."  
In two strides Draco was in front of her. She felt a small shimmer of panic rise inside her. He was stronger, faster and he had two wands at the moment. She felt his hands wrapping around her throat. "If I turn up dead, they'll know it was you." She said in a hushed voice. She saw something flicker in his eyes.  
"Who said I was going to kill you?"  
Before Hermione could speak his lips were on hers, crushing them fiercely. She tried to push him away but his lips were so soft and he tasted good, like firewhiskey and mint. Hermione found herself melting into him, leaning her body into his and letting her hands hold onto his shoulders. She didn't pay attention to the sound of her wand dropping on the floor or that he had lifted her up and placed her on the nearest desk. All Hermione could think of were his hands. Everywhere he touched burned, in the most pleasurable way she'd ever felt. Hermione gasped as he ripped open her blouse, flipped her onto her stomach on the table. "M..Malfoy." she moaned as he pushed her face down into the table.  
"Shut it." He growled.  
She felt him push her skirt up around her waist and slipped her underwear off of her. Malfoy then started to rub her in her most private parts that not even Ron had touched. _Ron._ Hermione pushed herself off the table and turned to face Malfoy who looked rather confused. Pushing him away she walked to her wand and picked it up, not bothering to hex him. She'd been a willing participant after all. "Come near me again and it will be the last thing you do." She ran out of the room, her shirt still unbuttoned. As she made it to the Fat Lady she was thankful she was asleep. Hermione buttoned her blouse and flattened down her hair.

"Grapefruit." Hermione said three times. The Fat Lady groaned and swung the portrait open. Hermione crept into her bed, still fully clothed. As she rolled onto her side she felt her face flush. She had left her underwear behind.


	2. Changes

A/N:  
I hope this chapter is up to par! I really enjoyed writing Draco in this. Enjoy!

* * *

Draco sat back during breakfast and watched as Granger stared at her plate. He could still see her eyes rolling in the back of her head and her hands roaming through his hair. As she lifted her eyes she looked over to him and he smirked, making her turn a light pink.

As Malfoy watched her for the rest of the day something started to hatch in his mind. Hermione was a precious diamond to those two buffoons and he decided he was going to take that diamond and turn it into a lump of coal. Smirking to himself he decided Potions would be his chance to put his new plan into motion.

Walking in at the same time as Granger made him want to laugh, she had basically ran away from him. As he made his way to where she was sitting he tried not to laugh as her eyes nearly bulged out of her head. Draco sat down next to her, ignoring the stares of everyone around him.  
"Afternoon." He said as he pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill.  
Hermione didn't respond. Draco smirked at her quietness. "It's lovely out, isn't it?"  
He watched as Hermione snapped her head in his direction and glared at him.  
"Is your face always like that?" He asked innocently.  
"I thought I told you to stay away from me." She whispered.  
"Did you?" He asked with a look of confusion. "You know I was so out of it I didn't know what was going on."  
He watched as she snorted and rolled her eyes.  
"But I'd love to hear your excuse."  
"Excuse me?" She asked whipping her head back to look at him.  
Leaning in closer to her he whispered, "Why did you almost let me fuck you?" Watching as Hermione turned a lovely shade of pink he leaned away just as the professor walked in.

Draco watched as Hermione nearly trampled over everyone to get out of the class. Draco thanked the genetic god that he was blessed with long legs, so he was easily able to catch up.  
"Whoa there." He said as he grabbed onto her shoulder, causing her to spin around and point her wand in his face.  
"What do you want?" She growled.  
"First off put that away before you get expelled." He said pushing the wand from his face.  
"That doesn't sound so bad right now." She growled pulling her wand back a little.  
"Oh Granger." He smirked. "Are you trying to run away from me?"  
"Yes." She said truthfully as she put her wand back into her robes. "Now if you'll excuse me." She said pushing past him.  
"I'm not finished." He said grabbing her arm.

Hermione glared at his hand than at his face. She couldn't figure out what he was doing, what his plan was. "First you insult me, saying I didn't help this world. Now you're harassing me. What do you want Malfoy."  
"To…apologize." He said with a grimace.  
Hermione stood stunned. Apologize? She shook her head. "Since when does the great Draco Malfoy, prince of all purebloods, apologize?"  
Draco rolled his eyes and let go of Hermione's arm. "It's called being the bigger person. You should try it sometime."  
"Right. Well this has been…unpleasant. If you're done I'm leaving."  
Draco reached out and this time grabbed her arm gently. Hermione made no move to turn around.  
"You did save our world, don't let anyone, even me, tell you otherwise."  
Hermione looked back at him, trying to read his face but like always it was a clear emotionless mask.  
Without a word she yanked her arm from him and sped off down the hall. As she left his sight Draco smiled. Hook, line and sinker. Hermione Granger would be in his bed before Christmas, mybe ven before the month was up.

Hermione pressed herself against the wall as soon as she turned the corner. His eyes, the way he'd looked at her had made her feel as if he were being honest. Scolding herself for thinking Malfoy could be anything but deceitful she pushed herself away from the wall and made her way to her bed. She needed to think and be alone.

Draco sat in the common room, sipping some extremely strong firewhisky.  
"Where'd you get to last night?" Blaise asked eyeing the white haired blonde.  
"Not sure." Draco said sipping his drink. "I can't remember anything after leaving those Ravenclaws."  
"No shit." Theo laughed into his glass. "You were out of it mate."  
Draco nodded towards Theo. "Thank you for stating the obvious, where would we be without you."

Feeling a hand slither across his shoulders Draco looked up mid sip. Smiling he turned to the pesky blonde who was constantly seeking his attention. "Tracy, dear, the men are talking."  
Tracy smiled sweetly and whispered into Draco's ear, making him smirk. "Right." Standing he let the young witch take him by his hand and lead him to her bed.  
"Have a good night!" He heard Theo laugh.

Ignoring his two friends he followed close behind Tracy, grabbing onto her hips. As they neared her room he grabbed her, pressing her against the wall and kissing her harshly. She turned her head to take in a breath as he wrapped his hand in her hair, yanking her head back. Her neck was exposed and he attacked like a hungry vampire. Sucking at her creamy flesh he felt himself harden at her soft moaning. Tracy then pulled away. "Come Draco." She said in a low tone. Following her to the farthest bed she sat on the edge, pulling him next to her she started kissing him. Draco let the slow kiss go on until he started getting bored. Pushing her back he watched as her eyes looked bored as well. Ripping the front of her blouse open and pushing her skirt up around her waist he noticed the boredom turn to something like fear. Ignoring her eyes he literally ripped at her black lace thong and tossed it to the floor. "Draco." She said reaching for his pants. Draco started to feel irritated as she slowly undid his trousers. Why was it taking so long? He bent his head to suck on her exposed nipple, when he came back up he didn't see Tracy. He saw Hermione.

Her face was contorted into pure pleasure, her wild brown hair was surrounding her like wild vines. Her hands were gripping him like a vice. Shaking his head he opened his eyes once again to see a semi scared looking Tracy whose hands were meekly holding onto his biceps. Her legs were spread and he noticed his pants had been pulled down a considerable amount. Placing himself between the girls' legs he let himself slip into the wet flesh. Tracy moaned as she closed her eyes and held onto his shoulders. Draco closed his eyes and when he did he saw Granger. Laying beneath him, writhing in pleasure.


	3. Please

Hermione's whole night she had did nothing but tossed and turned. AS she sat for breakfast she really wished she could just run upstairs and take a small nap. As Hermione decided to just slip away the morning post arrived. Ginny excitedly pulled on her arm causing her to sit back down as two owls landed in front of them. Grabbing the parchment Hermione quickly unrolled it.

_Hermione,_

Harry and I are going to be visiting this weekend for the Hogsmeade trip. 

_See you then,  
Ron_

Hermione felt a little bubble of anxiety at the letter. Why had it been so short? Hermione's eyes looked up to Malfoy, whom was also reading his own mail. Did he know what she had let him do? Shaking her head she turned to Ginny.  
"Letter from Harry?"  
"Yes!" Ginny squealed in excitement. "He and Ron are coming!"  
"I know." Hermione smiled. "Did…Harry's letter say anything else?"  
"Just that training has been exhausting and he just bought a new owl." Ginny said with a smile.  
Hermione nodded. Why had her letter been so long? She took a glance over at Ginny's letter and noticed Harry had practically filled up the whole page. Sighing Hermione excused herself to go to the restroom.

"Granger."  
Hermione nearly jumped at the sound and sight of Malfoy leaning against the wall. "What now." She said as she walked past him to Charms.  
"I just wanted to see if you were ok."  
"Me? You're checking up on me?" She laughed as she shook her head.  
"Yes, I mean I kind of took advantage of you. That mustn't be sitting well with you." Malfoy said looking down at her and touching her shoulder causing her to stop for a second. "I'm just thankful you didn't turn me in."  
Hermione nearly hit herself, why hadn't she turned him in? _Because you liked it._ Hermione sighed. "I just…"  
"Whatever your excuse, thanks."

Malfoy gave her a smile that nearly knocked Hermione off balance. What was happening to her? She watched as he sauntered off down the hall and disappeared. Was she losing it?

All through Charms and Defense she couldn't stop thinking about Malfoy. Was it her lack of sexual stimulation that had made him the star of her dreams? Seeing him in potions she decided she would let Ron take what he'd been asking for. Then she would finally get Malfoy off her brain and start thinking of the one guy she actually loved.

As the weekend rolled around Hermione felt more scared than excited. Was she even ready to sleep with Ron? She sat on her bed as the thought hit her. She would have let Malfoy take her virginity, so why was Ron different?  
"Ready?" Ginny asked skipping into the room.  
"Oh, yes." Hermione smiled grabbing her wand and following the red head out.

The whole way to Hogsmeade Ginny went on and on about how she was happy to see Harry and how she really hoped he would stay longer. Hermione smiled, that's all she could do. She didn't feel as giddy as her friend, or as hopeful for a longer stay. She didn't want to admit it, even if it was only to herself, but she didn't want him here. She wanted them to leave. 

As the approached the Hogshead Harry came out of nowhere, wrapping Ginny up in his arms and planting her with kisses. Hermione smiled as her friend squeaked with pleasure. Feeling a hand on her shoulder she spun around, expecting to see Malfoy she turned around ready to tell him to back off.  
"Ron." She said a bit confused as he stood there with a small smile. She moved to hug him and he did as well, but neither one of them put in any effort.  
"How are you?" He asked shoving his hands into his pockets.  
"Fine." She said glancing back at Ginny and Harry who were making their way into the Hogshead.  
"Good, great." Ron smiled. "Should we…"  
"Ron." Hermione interrupted. "What's wrong?"  
She watched as different emotions crossed his face  
"Who is she?" Hermione whispered.  
"She…Lavender." He said looking down.  
Hermione felt something inside her, it wasn't pain or sadness. It was relief. "Oh."  
"It was an accident, I was just lonesome and she was there." He said in a rush. "I'm so sorry."  
Hermione placed a small smile on her lips and shook her head. "IT's fine." With that she made her way up to the castle.

Hermione had decided to stay in her bed the rest of the weekend. She knew by now that people would have heard about what had happened and she wasn't ready to hear _Oh what a shame you two were totally meant to be together _or the _He'll come crawling back._ Hermione didn't want to hear it, even worst she didn't want to say that getting back together was the last thing on her mind. Staring at the ceiling she started thinking of Malfoy, again. His lips, hands and eyes all plagued her.  
Sitting up she wondered, what it would be like to let him take her. To let him be her dirty secret.

All morning Hermione felt like everyone knew. They all knew what she wanted from Malfoy. Every so often she would look at him to find him looking at her.

Hermione couldn't sit still through potions, he was so close. She couldn't keep her eyes off him. When potions ended she made sure she was out first. Waiting in the shadows for him to appear she reached out and grabbed his arm.  
"Hey." He hissed as he came face to face with her, she watched as his lips turned into a smirk. "Granger, who's harassing whom now?"  
"Shut it." She said crossing her arms. "I think you can help me."  
"Help you?" He asked raising his eyebrow. "With?"  
"I…I need you to do me a favor." She said looking down as her confidence started to shake.  
"What is it?" He asked.  
Taking in a deep breath she looked him in the eyes. "I want you."  
He laughed. "Oh, right Granger." As he made to leave Hermione grabbed his arm.  
"I'm serious." She said.  
He looked to her arm then to her. "Prove it."  
Hermione stepped in and kissed him gently on the lips.  
He laughed. "Right, that proves anything. When you're ready to actually prove it you know where to find me."

Hermione watched as he walked away, wondering how she could make him sleep with her.

Later that evening Draco had left the commons to find peace and quiet. There had been a celebratory party since Slytherin house had won another match. Draco made his way up to the library, deciding it couldn't hurt to study.  
"Draco."  
Malfoy turned to come face to face with Pansy. "Evening."  
"Where were you off to?" she asked running her fingers down his chest.  
Before he could answer he saw Hermione coming towards them, her head down. "Library, to study. Care to join?"  
Pansy's face contorted into disgust. "Pass, see you tonight." She said as she scampered off.

Draco stood rooted to his spot as Hermione came nearer. "Figured out how to prove it to me yet?"  
Hermione looked up and then looked around. Nodding she grabbed his hand and led them into a dark classroom. She pushed him against the wall and kissed him like he was her only reason to live. She pulled at his pants as he yanked open her blouse. She pulled away as she felt his hands undoing her bra.  
"Backing down?" He asked with a smirk.  
She pulled the bra off herself and slowly took her shirt off. She watched as his eyes devoured her naked torso.  
"Take off the rest." He said.  
Hermione then realized what she was doing, it was too late to back down. She slowly lifted her skirt and stepped out of her panties. Watching as his eyes hungered for her.  
"The skirt."  
Hermione unfastened the skirt and let it fall down in a pool at her feet. Stepping out of it she squeaked as MAlfoy crashed into her, throwing her down onto the ground. Hermione felt panic rise inside her until his fingered slipped inside her and all she could do was moan and let her legs move further apart. Hermione grabbed at his pants and pushed them down. "Please." She hissed as his mouth met her nipple.  
"Please what." He said lifting his head and staring at her as his fingers still moved within her.  
"Please…please." She moaned grabbing onto his shoulders.  
"Say it." He hissed.  
"Fuck me. She moaned.  
She heard Draco take in a sharp intake of breath as he slipped his fingers out. Placing himself between her legs she felt something opening her. The sensation was unlike anything Hermione had experienced as she felt something stretch her open and slide deep inside her. The pain she felt was horrible but it was quickly fading as she felt Draco push more of himself into her. She felt him lift her legs up as she let her eyes close. Hermione bit her lip as he slowly thrusted into her.

How had she never let any man do this to her? How had she voided this her whole life?

As Draco started picking up his pace Hermione opened her eyes. Seeing his muscles as they tensed made Hermione grow even more excited. She heard him mumble something as he slammed into her harder, causing her to slide up a little.  
"Draco." She moaned letting her hands tangle into his hair.  
Hermione felt something wonderful inside her. Her whole body felt like it was being struck by lightning. She started piercing her nails into Draco back as she felt herself orgasm.  
"Shit." Draco hissed.

A few minutes later he rolled off of her.  
"Was…that proof?" Hermione asked taking a deep breath.  
She heard him chuckle. "You know the answer."

Hermione watched as he stood up and replaced his clothing to where they belonged.  
"See ya." He said as he exited the classroom leaving Hermione naked on the ground her legs slightly spread and his seed leaking out of her.

Hermione wasn't sure what she felt, but she knew she needed more.


	4. And it begins

A/n:  
This chapter is actually my favorite. My sister helped proof read so hopefully there's less mistakes.  
Enjoy and please review!  
And also I forgot to mention none of the characters are mine.

* * *

Draco sat on the edge of his bed feeling greatly satisfied. Hearing someone walking up the stairs he replaced his satisfied smile with a blank mask. He watched as Theo and Blaise walked in and smiled at him.

"Where ya been?" Theo asked as he took a swig of what Draco assumed was firewhiskey.  
"Here." Draco said nodding towards the glass in Theo's hand. "You been drinking since yesterday?"  
Theo shrugged and took another drink. "Yesterday, the day before what's the difference?"  
Draco's eyes shifted to Blaise who was looking at the ground. Draco knew that Theo had been having a rough time but he hadn't expected the boy to turn to drinking. "Maybe you should give it a rest? I don't want a drunk going around blabbering on about my plan."  
Blaise and Theo both looked at him with curious glances. "Plan?" Blaise asked crossing his arms over his chest.  
"Yes." Draco smirked. "My plan is to destroy the irritating three."  
"Destroy?" Blaise asked with a laugh. "How? They've been through the worst already."  
"Have they?" Draco asked standing up. "What if their precious little mudblood was to, let's say, fall for the big bad Slytherin?"  
"Right. Like she would even trust you." Blaise said having a hand at Draco, as if to dismiss him.

Draco shook his head. Oh, they had no idea. Draco walked over to his night stand and yanked open the top drawer, pulling out a noticeably ruined pair of women's panties. Draco held them up then tossed them to Blaise.  
"Stealing underwear now?" Blaise asked tossing it back.  
Draco sighed. "They're ruined." He held them up so they could see the rip and stains.  
"Gross." Blaise said with a shudder. "Why are you holding Granger's dirty panties?"  
"For insurance."  
"Insurance?"  
"Proof, in case I need to show the little scar head and weasel I wasn't lying." Draco said with a sigh.  
"Mate that's still disgusting." Blaise said wiping his hand on his trousers. "Why can't you find other evidence? Less disgusting ones."  
"I am, I'm just collecting."  
"Well when is your little plan going to be done with?" Theo asked leaning against the wall.

Draco sighed. He hadn't thought about that. When would he be finished with the know it all? Running a hand through his hair he was pulled from his thoughts as a Smiling Pansy came bursting in.  
"Draco! There you are, I've been looking for you."  
Draco resisted the urge to roll his eyes as he wrapped his arms around Pansy. "Well you found me."  
"I was just talking with some Prefects and apparently there's to be a dance!" She said leaning into him and pressing her face into his chest. "Wouldn't it be wonderful to go together?"  
Draco rose an eyebrow and looked at Blaise. "When is this dance?"  
"Christmas-ish. They might make it for Valentine's day if majority of students leave early for Holiday."  
Draco smirked down at her. "Of course we can go together."  
Pansy squealed in delight and ran off talking about how she needed to start shopping.

"What are you thinking?" Theo asked Draco.  
Draco smirked. "The dance is a little more than two months off, right?"  
"Right." Blaise and Theo said in unison.  
"That's when I'll destroy her." Draco smiled.

Hermione went into the Great hall for lunch wearing the brightest smile. She had lost her virginity, to her mortal enemy, but still. Today was great.  
"Why so cheerful?" Ginny asked swirling a spoon in what looked like soggy cereal.  
Shrugging Hermione grabbed some toast, sausage and eggs along with some hash browns.  
Ginny stared at Hermione with an eyebrow raised. "That's the most I've seen you eat in weeks."  
"Is it?" Hermione asked shoveling some egg into her mouth. "I'm just…hungry."  
"Break up eating isn't healthy." Ginny said as she took away two of Hermione's four slices of toast.  
"Hey!" Hermione said quickly snatching them back. "I'm not eating because I'm sad."  
"Hermione please, I know you! You must be devastated."  
Hermione resisted the urge to glare at her friend. "I'm not. I'm pleased. Ron and I haven't been good for months, it was time. I feel released."  
"Released? You're talking as if my brother, your best friend, was some sort of burden." Ginny said, her face slowly contorting into anger.  
"Well, in a way he was. I want to be with someone who loves me." Hermione said setting down her fork to face Ginny. "Like you and Harry, I didn't have that."  
Ginny slammed down her silverware and glared at Hermione. "You did! My brother told me about how you were, how it was your way or the highway. I'm frankly not surprised as to why he left you. Grow up Hermione, get your priorities in order before you lose Ron for good."

Watching Ginny leave felt like a punch in the stomach. Surely Ginny didn't believe that? Pushing away her plate she looked around until her eyes landed on two silver orbs. Hopefully she was doing the right thing.

All throughout the day Hermione had kept her eyes peeled for Draco. She wasn't sure if she was doing it out of worry or anticipation. She wanted him to kiss her but having him do it in the middle of the day and in front of everyone made her feel sick. On her way to potions she stopped as she noticed Malfoy sitting on a ledge looking out into the distance. He looked peaceful. Hermione made her way over to him but stopped a few feet. Was it wise to be seen together? Taking in a deep breath she walked up to him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

As he turned Hermione felt a little nervous as he glared at her with hatred. She noticed his face quickly changed and he semi smiled at her.  
"Granger."  
"I just…are you going to potions?" She asked shifting from one foot to the other.  
"Yes." He said standing. "Did you want to walk together?"  
Hermione tried to hold back her shock. "Oh, no. I just…"  
"Don't want to be seen together? I get it." He said with a shrug as he slowly made his way past her.  
"That's not it." She said turning to face him. "I just thought you wouldn't want to be seen with me."  
"Why?" He asked crossing his arms and looking genuinely confused.  
Hermione shrugged and looked away. "I'm inferior, remember."  
Draco laughed, "Inferior? Who told you that?"  
Hermione stood shocked. "You, you did on more than one occasion."  
"Oh please, I would have said anything to please father and get on scar head's nerves." Draco said.  
"But…you don't feel that way?"  
Hermione became still as she watched him walk over to her and let his hand caress the side of her face, "Obviously not." He leaned in and kissed her gently.

She couldn't focus. Hermione couldn't focus during a lesson and she wasn't the least bit worried. Her hand kept straying to her lips and her eyes kept going to Draco. He had kissed her, in the hall where someone could have seen. She was grateful no one had, she was sure there would be some rumor of her being a no good two timer. Glancing in his direction she felt her happiness fade slightly. Why wasn't he looking at her? Wasn't he happy? She slouched down and stared at her desk, maybe she was like the other girls he had been known to sleep with. Her eyes shifted to Pansy who was sitting rather close to Malfoy. Was she no better than the whore of Slytherin? Taking in a deep breath Hermione tried to keep her eyes from wandering.

Draco tried not to smirk, he could feel Granger's loving stare on him like a hot poker. Was she this easy to manipulate? If he had known he would have toyed with her sooner, maybe sparing his father. Draco shivered at the thought.  
"You ok?"  
Draco looked down to see Pansy moving closer to him and taking his hand as if her presence could make him feel better. Draco nodded at Pansy and she smiled lovingly. Glancing back at Granger he noticed a shift in her posture and her face looked upset. Smirking to himself he couldn't believe how easy the smartest witch of their age was.


	5. If you could see

A/n:  
This chapter was actually a little difficult to write, I changed it about twelve times! I hope it flows well and that everyone enjoys it! If there's any problems please feel free to let me know.

* * *

Draco walked out of Potions, hand in hand, with Pansy. He could feel Hermione's eyes on him and he knew his plan was working. He knew exactly what he'd say to her so that she would feel sorry for him. She was after all the queen of the underdogs, so why would his sob story be any different?

Watching as Hermione stomped off something in Draco went a little rigid. Letting go of Pansy's hand and ignoring her screams at him, he strolled in the direction Granger had ran off.

Hermione was an idiot, she decided she might as well send out a memo. How could she have thought she was anything to Malfoy? He'd shown his true colors to her so why did it hurt? Running off into the library she quickly made her way to her favorite spot. A small alcove behind four rows of books. Her spot was dimly lit so she never worried about anyone else being there.

"There you are."

Hermione looked up to see Malfoy, leaning against a shelf with his arms crossed and a small smirk on his lips. "Malfoy." She said looking back to her work.  
"How are you?" He asked walking over to her and placing a small kiss on the back of her neck.  
Ignoring the chills running down her spine she sat up a little straighter. "I'm fine, yourself Malfoy?"  
"Fine." He said as he sat next to her, letting his hand run up her thigh.  
Shoving his hand from her leg she moved away. "I'm busy."  
"What's the matter Granger? I thought after last night we were on friendly terms." He said leaning onto the table.  
"Why would you think that?" She asked feeling butterflies in her stomach.  
"We had sex, isn't that something to make two people close?" He asked with a genuinely confused look.  
"No. Sex is just that, sex. You should know how to keep feelings out of it." She said flipping the page. She tried to read but she couldn't focus. He was too close and her whole body was screaming for him to just touch her.  
"I don't want to keep feelings out of it. I thought…was I wrong to assume you also feel something for me?" He asked giving her a sideway glance.  
"Also? That would mean you feel something for me, which is a lie." She snorted as she flipped the page trying to make it seem like she was more interested in the text in front of her.  
"It is not." He hissed. "How dare you."  
"Then why are you with Pansy?" Hermione asked glaring at him.  
"Pansy? What are you talking about?"  
"You were holding her hand, why." Hermione said leaning back in her chair and crossing her arms. She felt possessive of Malfoy, was it because she had let him take something sacred?  
Draco sighed and looked down to his hands. "It's complicated."  
"Not really." Hermione said with a small huff.  
"I have to keep up appearances right." He said in a small voice. "I can't just drop her, my mother would be…so upset."  
"Right, go tell your sob story to someone else." Hermione nearly growled. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.  
"It's not a sob story. Hermione, look at me." He grabbed her by the shoulders and made her face him. "I don't want to be with Pansy, I want to be with you. My mother would disown me, I'd have no one."  
"You'd have me." Hermione heard herself say. "As a friend of course."  
"Of course." Draco said letting her go and looking defeated.  
Hermione reached out and cupped his face, bringing him to her. "I'll be here." She said before pressing her lips to his. She felt his hands go to her waist, her fingers tangled in his hair and he pulled her closer.

Draco left the library, a smirk on his beautiful face. He had to get her to fall for him and she seemed to be half way there. As he passed through the entrance to the Slytherin commons he noticed Blaise lounging around.  
"Blaise, I've got a question."  
"Shoot." Blaise said as he sat up and set his book down.  
"How'd you get a girl to actually fall for you?" Draco asked sitting across from the boy.  
"You already have half of these girls fawning over you, I'm sure you know how." Blaise chuckled.  
"No, I mean not sexually. I've got that covered but I mean…emotionally." Draco said with a grimace.  
"Is this about Granger?" Blaise asked raising an eyebrow  
Draco nodded. "She's keeping her distance, but only comes to me for sex. I can't break through her protective wall."  
Blaise shrugged. "She's not like other girls is she? She's more….conversational I guess. Talk to her."  
"Talk to her?" Draco repeated looking a bit dumbstruck. "That works?"  
"Yes." Blaise laughed heartily.

Hermione readjusted her skirt and flattened her hair. She couldn't believe she had just slept with Malfoy in the library. Biting her lip she sat back in her chair, with a small wince. Draco had been rather rough. Staring down at her work she sighed. What if he had been telling the truth? What if he was trapped by his pureblooded world? It was realistic, after all look at what he had been made to do in the past. She closed her eyes. She would help him but she knew nothing could be changed overnight. Opening her eyes she knew she couldn't let him go, she would be with him. Making sure he had help extracting himself from that world full of hate. Smiling to herself Hermione knew she had found something, she just wasn't sure what it was yet.

Over the next few days Hermione had spent most of her days studying or hanging about with Ginny and Luna. Her nights were dedicated to Malfoy. She had been so sure that all he'd want to do is have sex but that wasn't the case. He'd wanted to know things about her, he wanted her to know things about him. Hermione was sure that this was his way of showing her he was committed. She'd even noticed that he'd stopped letting Pansy touch him, that he rarely made contact with the opposite sex anymore.

As Hermione left Charms she noticed Draco hiding in the shadows. Smiling she made her way over. He pulled her into a nearby classroom.  
"What are you doing the weekend?" he asked as he started kissed her neck and started removing her top.  
"Nothing." Hermione breathlessly answered as her hands moved to undo his pants.  
"Good." He said yanking her bra off and latching onto her nipple.  
"Why." She asked running her hands through his hair as his other hand went to pull off her skirt.  
"Sh." He said as he picked her up and placed her onto the table.  
"No, why." Hermione asked yanking her skirt up.  
Draco groaned as she covered herself. "I wanted to meet you in Hogsmeade this weekend."  
"What?" Hermione asked a bit flabbergasted.  
"What? Are we not to the dating part of our relationship?"  
"Dating? I…I just can't meet you." She said pushing up off the table and going to retrieve her things.  
"Why not?" He asked sounding very upset.  
"Harry and Ron are coming this week and…I just can't deal with them and you." She said buttoning her blouse.  
"You can't deal with us? Are you still so scared of being with me?"  
"No!" She shrieked running over to him and wrapping her arms around him. "No, please just let me figure this out."  
Draco calmed down under her touch and ran a hand through her hair. "Fine."

Draco laughed to himself as he laid in his bed. How sweet, she was trying to protect those two ingrates. Closing his eyes he tried to envision what they'd do if they found out about him now? Sighing he knew it wasn't the right time. He wanted her to be embarrassed in front of as many people as possible, just like he had by her and her two little idiots. Draco was going to make sure she knew she was no better than any other whore, she would know where mud belonged.


	6. Dreamer's Disease

A/N:  
This chapter is a bit darker than the others. I just wanted to give you a little insight on why Draco's so upset. I couldn't wait any longer to post this so here you go two updates in one day! Good thing I have no life.  
Please REview and let me know what you think. And thank you to the people who have already reviewed, it makes me want to keep going!

P.s. my sister helped edit this again.

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

As the weekend came Draco decided to go to Hogsmeade, what harm could it do? Potter and Weasel hex his balls off? He nearly laughed at the thought until he watched Hermione leaving, arm in arm, with that she weasel. Sticking his hands into his pockets he followed them out, keeping a safe distance. He noticed more than half the school was leaving. The last time Draco had visited the small town was maybe in his fifth year.

As he entered the small, run down town he felt irritated as he watched Hermione embrace pothead and the babbling buffoon. She looked happy, which was weird considering what she'd told him about the idiot Ron. He'd been cruel to her about wanting to keep her virginity in tacked. He'd pushed her and when she wouldn't cave he basically cheated. Draco resisted the urge to march over there and punch the smug look off that bastards face. Instead Draco went into a small bookshop.

Walking through the stacks he felt calmer. Hermione Granger wasn't the only one in love with literature. Ever since he had been a child he had loved reading, it had been his escape. Escape from his parents fighting and from the evil of the other purebloods. Grabbing a large book on potions he flipped through it wondering if Snape ever had such a detailed book. Hearing the door open he looked expectantly but instead he just noticed a family.

A mother, father and a son. They looked happy. Looking away he tried not thinking of his own family, or that day but he couldn't help it.

The way his mother had pleaded for his life, for his father's would never be erased from his mind. Staring at the page in front of him all he could see was that day.

_The room was dark, darker than even the dungeon his father had used as a punishment. Draco wrapped his arms around himself, fearing of what was to come. He heard someone coming down the stony steps, what day was it? Draco couldn't remember what day it was since he had been down in the darkness for far too long. He knew his father was somewhere in the dungeon with him, he'd heard his screams more than once. Moving back into the corner he placed his head atop his knees, hoping this time the jailer would pass his cell, he wasn't sure how much of this he could take._

_As he heard the footsteps pass his cell relief washed over him until he heard a woman screaming. Standing up Draco tried to run towards the bars, but the chains attached to his wrists and ankles prevented him._  
_"Who are you taking?" He growled._  
_"Shut your mouth death eater scum." Was the only answer returned to him._  
_"Mother? Mother!" Draco screamed._

_No reply._

_Draco wasn't sure if his mother had been captured or if she was free and the thought was driving him insane. Sitting back down and listening to the woman's screams made him cry. He couldn't stand it._

_Draco wasn't sure how much time had passed as he heard someone being dragged the woman had passed out from screaming. No one ever lasted long with the jailer, not even Draco. He used torturing devices Draco had never heard or witnessed, it made him angry. The hypocrites were basically doing what the death eaters had done to people. Draco could admit that most of the people locked up were far from innocent but the ministry should have practiced what it preached._

_Moving his head back to rest against the wall he tried envisioning something good, something to get him by. Nothing came to him._  
_"Malfoy's where are you two pieces of shit?"_  
_Draco made no move to answer._  
_"Here." He heard his father's hoarse voice answer. "Leave…Leave Draco alone he's done no harm."_  
_"That ain't fer you to decide, is it?"_  
_Draco heard a smack and something hit a wall. It was most likely his father._  
_"Dracoo." The jailer sang. "Come out come out, if you do I promise you're punishment will be less severe."_  
_Draco stood up. "Here." He said, knowing that his father would just get beaten for him._  
_"Well good morning you little brat."_

_Draco felt the chains being lifted as someone grabbed hold of his hair. Yanking it with some much power that Draco was sure he was going to be left with a bald spot. Draco could hear his father screaming for them to release Draco, that he was innocent, that he was barely an adult._  
_"An adult is an adult no matter what."_  
_Draco tried not to tear up at the pain coming from his scalp. He couldn't answer his father's questions of his well-being all he could focus on was the pain._

_The harsh light hit Draco and made him want to vomit as he was thrown into a large cage with spikes coming from every direction. The first face he saw was his mothers. She was crying but she wasn't imprisoned which made him feel enormously better. Looking to his side he saw his father laying on the floor clutching at his side. His father looked scared._  
_"Draco are you alright?" His father asked frantically._  
_Draco nodded. His father's appearance startled him. He was missing patches of hair and his face was bruised with what looked to be lash marks. His clothing was torn and Draco could see old and new blood. _

_"Lucius Septimus Malfoy, Do you agree you are guilty?"_  
_Draco looked up to see some man sitting behind a large podium staring down at his father. Lucius tried stand but managed to cut himself on two spikes. Draco heard his mother cry out._  
_"Well?" The man said in a harsh tone._  
_"For what, Minister?" Lucius asked on a sharp intake of breath._  
_"For killing over forty muggles and ten wizards. For partaking in the alliance of he who must not be named?"_  
_"I am." Lucius said without hesitation._

_Draco's eyes widened. Lucius stared at Draco with what looked like to be an apology._

_Draco Abraxas Malfoy, do you also admit your guilt?"_  
_Draco scowled. "No, I've never killed."_  
_"No, no you haven't but you conspired with one Severus Snape to murder the headmaster Albus Dumbledore. Is that correct?"_  
_Draco opened his mouth but closed it._  
_"I will take that as admittance. My final ruling is that both Lucius Septimus Malfoy and Draco Abraxas Malfoy be put to the dementors kiss."_

_Draco heard a scream along with cheering. He was to die? For following out of fear? He had been a child and now it was all to be taken._

_Draco could hear sobbing, it was his mother. He looked to his father who was trying to calm her by shouting his love for her across the room. He looked to his mother and watched as she stood up and ran across the room. Where was she going? His eyes followed as she ran and dropped to her knees at the feet of a newcomers._

_Harry Potter and Ron Weasley._

_Draco tried not to scowl, what use would it do for him._

_"Please." His mother cried grasping his robes. "I spared you now spare my family!"_  
_"Why should he? They deserve to die!" Ron yelled and causing the room to partake in cheering once again._  
_"Please Potter, please." She cried._

_"Harry Potter."_

_Everyone turned to see Lucius standing, clutching his injuries. "Do not spare my life, for I am not worthy, but my son. He is innocent. You know he was forced into this by the dark lord's and my own hand. Please spare him. You know the truths of Albus and Snape. Please."_  
_"Save your lies death eater scum!" Ron screeched._

_No one joined in with Ron as Harry helped Narcissa to her feet. He made his way to the new minister and talked where no one could hear. After ten minutes the minister cleared his throat._  
_"At this new evidence brought to us by Mr. Potter, our savior, I have decided to grant mercy to Draco Abraxas Malfoy as he was indeed forced into his position."_

_Draco heard confused talking around him. He was free thanks to Potter? He looked to his mother who smiled weakly at him._

_"However Lucius Septimus Malfoy, you are guilty and shall be put to death."_

_Draco's mother screamed and begged for them to forgive all Draco saw was Ron spit at his mother and whoop in glee. Draco could only see rage as the Weasel patted Harry on the back. He would pay, Draco vowed._

Draco shook his head trying to clear his thoughts. He looked up and slipped the book back into the slot and made his way over to the large window. He noticed Ron leaning against a wall grinning at Hermione. Draco could only see red. They'd pay, all of them.


	7. How could you?

A/N:  
I hope this chapter tells you a little more of what you need to know.  
Thank you to my reviewers and Clara I hope this answers your questions!  
Enjoy and Review:)

* * *

Hermione's eyes scanned around for Malfoy. She was sure he'd came down to the small town since she had seen him entering a bookshop earlier. Biting on her lower lip, she wondered if he was avoiding her.

"Hermione."  
Turning, expecting the blonde haired beauty she felt a little deflated as she came face to face with Ron. "Oh, it's you." She smiled as she wrapped her coat around herself.  
"Were you expecting someone else?" He asked leaning against the wall with a small smile.  
"Oh, no." She said looking to where Ginny and Harry had disappeared. "Do you think they'll be back soon?"  
Ron shrugged. "Probably not."  
Hermione sighed. She wanted to head back to the castle and snuggle up against Malfoy near a fireplace.  
"Cold?" Ron asked taking off his outer robe and wrapping it gently around her.

The smell of cinnamon and sweat made her think of the night she had been out with Ron, celebrating the victory of most of the death eaters being put to the dementor's kiss.

_Hermione let her head fall onto Ron's shoulder as his right hand gently squeezed her hip. Was there anything more perfect than this?_  
_"Drinks, for everyone!" Ron shouted causing a cheer around the bar._  
_Hermione looked around, everyone was surrounding them and cheering. Hermione lost count of how many people had congratulated her._

_Suddenly the room grew quiet. Hermione looked to see Harry with Ginny in tow. Everyone started bowing or shaking his hand. Pushing through the crowd Hermione embraced Harry._  
_"We did it." She smiled as she released him._  
_"I know, it's over." He said as Ron came up and took ahold of Hermione's hand._  
_"Harry." Ron said patting him on the shoulder._

_Harry turned around and smiled. "Another round on me!"_

_Everyone cheered and the bar went back to being loud and joyous. Hermione spent most of the time with Ginny chatting about the upcoming school year and how the trials had went. Hermione hadn't been able to accompany Ron and Harry to any of the meetings since she had went to find her parents. Ron had filled her in on how most of the criminals had pleaded for their lives, saying they'd been under the imperius curse._  
_"The Malfoy trial was probably the worst." Ginny said throwing back a shot of something Hermione was unfamiliar with._  
_Hermione had recalled Ron saying that The Malfoy's had pleaded for their lives, that Harry had been their savior. "I heard they begged for mercy."_  
_Ginny looked at her weirdly and shook her head. "No, only Narcissa did, for her husband and son."_  
_As Ginny told her about the whole thing Hermione's eyes landed on Ron, how had he been so heartless?_

_As the night grew longer more and more people left the bar until it was only Ron, Harry, Ginny Hermione and a few stragglers. Hermione leaned against Ron as Ginny told them that they should go back to the burrow since Molly would most likely make a large breakfast. All agreeing They started to leave._  
_"Oh." Hermione said stopping. "Let me use the restroom."_

_When Hermione came back she was confused by the scene in front of her. A tall Draco Malfoy was glaring down into Ron's face as Ron tried to push the blonde back. Hermione ran over, whipping her wand out._

_"I can put you back right where you came from." Harry had snarled._  
_"Go ahead." Malfoy growled._  
_"I saved you." Harry hissed. "You should be thanking me."_  
_"Thanking you?" Malfoy laughed. "You put me in that position, you caught me and told them to lock me away for the murder of Dumbledore."_

_Hermione stopped a bit confused. Harry hadn't put him there had he? Ignoring Malfoy she shoved her wand into his chest._  
_"Leave them alone." She said calmly._  
_She watched as he backed up, something flashing in his eyes as he turned and apparated._

_"What was that?" Hermione asked. She looked to Ginny who was grasping at Harry._  
_"That gits just mad his father died. Good riddance I say." Ron said spitting at the spot Draco had preoccupied._

_Hermione pushed Ron's roaming hands off of her thigh. "I said no." She whispered shifting away from him._  
_"Come on." He said nuzzling her neck._  
_Hermione ignored him as she thought about what Ginny had said. How could she be with someone who treated others that way? Did she want to loose her most sacred possession to someone who hurt people that were already suffering?_

"Hermione?"  
Looking up into the warm brown eyes she smiled. "Yes?"  
"You looked lost, you ok?" Ron asked placing a hand onto her shoulder.  
"Fine."

Looking across the way she noticed Malfoy coming out of the bookshop, a scowl on his face. She felt Ron wrap a protective arm around her.  
"He's back? Gin never mentioned anything."  
Hermione looked to him then to Malfoy, who was acting like he hadn't noticed her. "It didn't seem important."  
"Not Important?" He asked sounding worried. "Did you forget what his kind did?"  
"His kind?" Hermione asked glaring at Ron. "He's just the same as us."  
"You know what I mean, it's dangerous for you and Gin to be around him."  
"It is not, he's been pleasant all year."  
"Pleasant?" Ron asked his eyes narrowing as he looked at the back of Malfoy. "He's no good, he can't be pleasant."  
"Really? Because I thought you couldn't be cruel hearted." She said crossing her arms over her chest.  
Rolling his eyes Ron sighed. "What are you on about?"  
"You were down right evil to his mother."  
"Did he tell you that? You don't believe that git do you? Come on he's known for lying." Ron said pointing towards Draco.  
Hermione scowled at him.  
"Please don't be upset." Ron said tilting her chin up.

She could see his face inching towards hers but she felt frozen. As his lips pressed into Hermione's she felt sick. His kiss was cold and stiff. She was used to kisses full of warmth and passion. She pulled away and looked down to her feet.  
"What, what is it?" Ron asked pulling her face up.  
"You're with Lavender and I…."  
"I'm done with her." Ron said. "She was just after my money."  
Hermione shook her head. "But I…"  
"You're not seeing someone are you?" He asked titling his head to the side curiously.  
Hermione stared at him. Did she say yes or no? "No." She said shaking her head. "I just need time."  
"For what? Have your feelings changed? Mine haven't."  
Hermione resisted the urge to laugh. His feeling had changed during their relationship, she had noticed the signs. Shaking her head she moved back. "We should wait….give us a little more time to…be apart."  
"Apart?" He asked looking as if he'd been denied the Quidditch Cup.  
"Yes, I…have a lot of school work and I just…wait, ok?" She said handing him back his robe.  
Ron nodded as he took the coat.  
"See you around?"  
Ron nodded and Hermione turned around and made her way to the her cloak onto her trunk Hermione plopped down on her bed and fell onto her back. She was exhausted. Hermione closed her eyes and let sleep take her.

_Waking up early was something that came natural to the bushy haired witch. Creeping out of a bed with a male in it, did not._

_As Hermione made her way into the bathroom she noticed Ginny in her room, picking out her outfit for the day._  
_"Morning." Hermione smiled as the young woman turned around._  
_"Morning." Ginny said looking back down to the two outfits._  
_"Can I ask you something?" Hermione asked as she stepped into the room and shut the door._  
_"Shoot." Ginny said tossing the lavender shirt onto the floor._  
_"About last night…Malfoy said something that just hasn't left my mind."_  
_Throwing the black mini skirt onto the floor Ginny walked over to her closet. "What was it?"_  
_"He said…Harry put him in prison." Hermione said glancing at the new pile Ginny had emerged with._  
_"Yeah." Ginny said as she pulled out a white long sleeve. "What's the question?"_  
_"It's not true, is it?"_  
_Ginny shrugged. "Well…yeah." Ginny set down the brown sweater onto the bed and turned to Hermione. "Ron never told you?"_  
_Hermione shook her head._  
_"Well, I guess a few weeks after the war ended Harry, Ron, Lupin and my father along with other officials found the three Malfoys hiding in some house. They let Narcissa go since she saved Harry. They then asked Harry what to do with the other two and he said to take Lucius since he had been Voldemort's right hand man and to take Draco since he murdered Albus and got Snape killed."_  
_Hermione looked down to her feet. "But Harry knew…"_  
_"Knew what?" Ginny asked as she tossed three more shirts onto the floor._  
_Shaking her head she excused herself. She needed to find Harry._

_As she picked at her breakfast she kept looking to the door, waiting for Harry to emerge. She just couldn't wrap her brain around why he would put Draco into Prison after knowing what they had. Draco had been forced and Albus had basically planned his own death._

_Hearing Harry's laugh Hermione bolted into the next room._  
_"Harry, a word?" She asked as she walked outside._

_"Hermione, you alright?"_  
_Hermione shook her head. "Did you put Malfoy into prison even though you knew he was innocent?"_  
_"He was hardly innocent."_  
_"He was!" Hermione nearly screamed. Taking in a deep breath she narrowed her eyes at him. "You knew he was forced into those things, he was just as innocent as you and I."_  
_"Come on Hermione." Harry groaned. "He would have killed just like his father, I saw a way to end him and his line and I took it. Wouldn't you have done the same? After all he was cruel to you, I had to see he learned that he couldn't mess with you or any of my friends."_  
_"Revenge. You saw a way to exact revenge. I thought better of you Harry."_  
_"Hermione, I did it for a better future. I hoped that when I let him out of jail he would change, be more grateful. By the looks of last night I was wrong."_  
_"What did you expect? Ron embarrassed his mother. If you or I were in the situation he's in we'd do the same!"_  
_"Except I haven't got a mother thanks to his kind."_  
_Hermione could see she wasn't going to win. Something in Harry's green eyes told her that. Sighing she shook her head. "Agree to disagree."_  
_Nodding Harry made his way back into the burrow_.

Opening her eyes at the sound of people making large amounts of noise she groaned and grabbed a light sweater. She couldn't sleep here and she knew a place she could. _  
_


	8. Just imagine

**A/N: **  
Sorry this chapter took so long, I played with different ideas and this is what came out.

* * *

Draco opened his eyes at a small creaking noise. Sitting up he looked around the room, no one. He swung his feet over the edge of his bed and grabbed his wand illuminating the room.

"Show yourself." He said as he stood up and swept his wand around the room, he had been sleeping in the head boy's quarter's the past few days. Draco had found a bit of information and was using it as black mail.  
Draco was suddenly met with large brown eyes.  
"Hermione?" He said as he lowered his wand.  
He didn't get to say anything else as she jumped on him and nearly knocked him to the floor. She was pressing her lips to his as if he was water and she hadn't had a drink in years. As she pulled away he could see her smile and it made his knees wobble slightly. "Weasley turn you on that much?" Draco watched as her eyes slanted and her face turned that perfect shade of pink.  
"Don't." She said moving away from him.  
"Don't what?" He asked watching as she lipped her cloak off.  
"I didn't ask him to kiss me." She said glaring at him. "He just does as he pleases."  
"Are you one of those things he does? Weasley's whore; that has a nice…." Draco never finished his sentence. Hermione had gotten up and charged him, slapping him harder than she had third year. He was certain the ringing in his ears would never leave.  
"I am not a whore." She said as she balled her fists up.  
"You're not?" Draco asked as he tenderly touched his jaw. "What are you doing here then? You just snogged Weasel and now you've come to my bed. If that's no whore what is it?"  
He watched as a smirk crossed Hermione's face. "You're jealous."  
"Jealous?" Draco laughed. "Of what? That stupid weasel?"  
"Why else would you be acting this way?" She asked tilting her head.  
Draco opened his mouth. He could say he didn't want sloppy seconds, he could just laugh and toss her out but what good would that do? She'd go and forget him and that didn't sit well with his plan. Draco shrugged. "Caught me."  
Hermione tilted her head. "So…I was right?"  
"Obviously." He said as he crossed the room to his bed. He felt like slamming his fist against the wall, he wasn't jealous. "I don't want to see you snogging that git out in the open."  
Hermione laughed and came closer. "You could have just said something. Instead of throwing a tantrum."  
Draco shrugged. "It's what I do best."  
Hermione walked towards him and straddled his lap. "I'm what you do best."

Hermione opened her eyes and smiled as she moved closer to the warm body next to her. She could get used to this. Rolling over she came face to face with a sleeping Draco. Hermione kissed his lips and he stirred.  
"What." He mumbled.  
"It's time to get up." She said as she pushed his arm off of her and grabbed his white button down.  
"Why?" He groaned as he rolled onto his back and covered his eyes.  
Hermione smirked as she grabbed her skirt. "Well we've missed breakfast, that's why and class starts soon." She tucked his long shirt into her skirt and grabbed her stockings.  
"So you're wearing my clothes?" He asked as he sat up rubbing his face.  
"Yes, mine's been destroyed." Hermione said pointing to her ripped blouse that had been tossed aside.  
"You know you're a witch, right?"  
"Yes." Hermione said pulling her hair up into a low ponytail. "But I'd rather wear this." She placed a small kiss on his lips and moved away before he could grab her. Hermione crossed the room and cast a disillusionment charm before heading into the snake's den.

A few weeks went by and Hermione had grown slightly nervous. Draco hadn't really been around her as much, unless she counted the quick shags they had in between classes. As she sat in her usual spot in the library she couldn't help but look everywhere but her books. She kept hoping Draco would come in and tell her why he'd been acting distant, but of course he never did.

As she walked back to the Gryffindor towers she kept hoping Draco would come and grab her like he usually did, but that also didn't happen. As she came to the portrait she started feeling panicky.  
"Hermione."  
Hermione looked up and came face to face with Ginny." Oh, Gin." Hermione said noting the disappointed sound in her voice.  
"Was I not who you wanted to see?" Ginny asked as they crossed the threshold.  
"I'm just tired, what's going on?" Hermione asked as she went to sit in front of the fire. November had crept up on them and so had the autumn chill.  
"There's a dance in a few weeks, were you going?" Ginny asked as she plopped down next to Hermione.  
"I don't know." Hermione said truthfully. She had been hoping Draco would ask her, but he hadn't.  
"Well, I invited Harry and Ron was coming to be your date." Ginny said touching Hermione's hand. "He's really excited."  
Hermione smiled. She was sure he'd pressure her about getting back together.  
"Are you ok?" Ginny asked.  
Hermione nodded. "I just realized I left something in the library."

Standing by the great lake made Hermione feel a tad bit better. She wasn't the only lonesome thing at the moment and the chill wasn't unwelcomed either.  
"Hey."  
Hermione turned at the familiar voice. "Hi."  
She watched as the blonde haired beauty came closer and stood near her. "Sorry I've been…"  
"It's fine." Hermione said looking back to the lake.  
"I wanted to ask you something." He said shoving his hands into his pockets.  
Hermione didn't respond.  
"Did you want to go to the dance with me?" He asked quietly.  
Hermione tired not to smile. "Uhm, sure."  
He gave her a small bag and she looked at him confused.  
"Open it later."

Sitting in her bed with the drapes drawn, and a few charms placed around her so no one could interrupt, she opened the bag. A beautiful Gown came out slowly. It was black and silky, it shimmered as the light from her floating candle hit it. Hermione blushed at the plunging neckline and the large thigh slit. As the dress slowly rotated her mouth opened in shock, it was backless and it went far too low for her taste. Hermione let her hand slowly go towards the dress and was shocked at how soft the material felt. Draco wanted her to wear this? She watched as the dress slowly made its way back into the bag and something else started creeping out, shoes. They were heels that were at least six inches, how on earth was she to walk in them? Hermione reached out to touch the shoes. They were the same color as the dress and felt like the same material. Hermione pressed her hands to her face, he had been doing this for her? This is why he'd been so secretive? Hermione pushed the shoes into the bag and stuffed it under her pillow and fell back onto her bed. How did she repay him for this?

Draco looked at his ceiling, Hermione had probably looked over the items by now. Thinking about her in that dress made him stir. She would look gorgeous, her tanned skin and her massive curls would make her look the vixen. Closing his eyes he tried to push down that feeling that kept returning whenever he thought of her. She had helped put his father away, she had helped lock his mother up in that manor, and she had followed Potter blindly like everyone else. She had to pay, she had to. Draco bolted up at the sound of a soft knock on his door. Pushing himself up he nearly ran across the room and yanked the door open to see Daphne in a see through night gown.  
"Can I come in?" She asked as she ran a hand down his stomach.  
Smirking he pulled her by the waist and shut the door. She slowly took off his shirt and he picked her up and threw her down on the bed, he needed to push Granger out of his head.

* * *

**A/N:**

If you want to know what the dress is based off of here's a link: .

The dress is changed to black and not sequin.


End file.
